


All My Favourite Percabeth Moments

by WiseBoy7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, F/M, Heroes of Olympus, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseBoy7/pseuds/WiseBoy7
Summary: These are just my favourite Percabeth moments in the books. Some of these are AU's, some are just Annabeth's point of view.(Most of them are Annabeth's POV.)No lemons. Swear on the River Styx.(These are not in chronological order.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. The MoA Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Mark of Athena, where Annabeth is reunited with Percy.
> 
> I don't own Percy, Annabeth does.
> 
> I guess you can call this an AU.

** Annabeth's POV: **

The Argo II is getting closer and closer to New Rome. Annabeth is getting more and more anxious. A million thoughts are going through her head, making her dizzy. _What if he's become a cold, stiff Roman? What if he's gone missing again? What if..._

 _What if he doesn't remember you?_ The very thought makes her sick to the stomach. So she busies herself to block out her thoughts. Leo rushes around, checking gauges and wrestling with levers. Piper paces back and forth, practicing her lines. Jason is at the crossbow platform, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

She reviews the plan, the backup plan and the backup plan for the backup plan. She even makes sure that Coach Hedge is busy watching martial arts reruns, because the last thing they need is a war-crazed satyr charging at the Romans, yelling _death_ !

Suddenly, horns sound. The Romans have spotted them.

She has trouble believing her eyes. Camp Jupiter is at least twice the size of Camp Half Blood. She scans the group of Romans, hoping to see him. The Argo II comes to a stop and a rope ladder is lowered. She climbs down and scans the crowd again. She sees a girl in armor come forward.

 _Reyna,_ she thinks. The Romans fan out from behind her. Reyna looks at them coolly. Jason looks uncomfortable and grasps Piper's hand.

Someone curses loudly and stumbles forward. He looks up, making Annabeth inhale sharply. It's him.

Her mind starts to seize on random details, like how he looks taller and tanner, how his purple toga is crooked and looks awkward on him, how his sea green eyes look brighter than usual. Percy looks at her, making her heart beat faster.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague," Reyna begins, "I welcome you home. And these, you friends... "

Annabeth isn't listening.

She surges forward, ignoring Jason's cry of warning.

Percy puts his arms out.

It feels like she's moving in slow motion.

Suddenly, they're hugging fiercely and Annabeth doesn't want to let go. She breathes in his scent - salty sweet, like the sea. She feels like she's on a high - Percy's back, he's back.

_Does he remember you?_

She pulls back. There are a million things she wants to say to him, but her mouth betrays her.

"You're wearing a toga."

She almost slaps herself but at the moment she couldn't care less. He has to remember. He _has_ to.

Percy smiles at her - that infuriating crooked smile that makes her knees go weak.

"Hey to you too, Wise Girl."

She smiles like an idiot and crushes her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys agree, but I think this one is pretty decent.
> 
> I am pretty new to Ao3, so some constructive criticism wouldn't hurt.
> 
> As always, read, comment, send kudos.
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Benedict :D


	2. The TLO Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy even though I asked for it during Christmas. Damn you, Santa...

** Annabeth's POV: **

Annabeth stood still, stunned. Percy had just been offered immortality by the gods.

Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't want to lose him, after all they'd been through. She wanted _so_ badly to shout out, but her arms and legs felt frozen at her sides.

"No."

She'd never heard a word that sounded more beautiful. Percy was refusing immortality. He wasn't leaving her. The world was in color again.

"I'm honored and all. Don't get me wrong. It's just - I've got a lot of life to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. Percy was looking at her; there was something in his gaze that made her warm all over, like someone had draped a blanket over her. As Percy used his wish to ensure that no half-bloods would go unclaimed, she couldn't help but feel impressed. Since when did Percy make wise decisions?

The rest of the day was a blur. They had to rush to camp on hippocampi to stop Rachel from whatever stupid thing she was trying to do. Annabeth had to fight an irrational spark of jealousy as they went. Why couldn't Percy look at her like that?

When Rachel became their new Oracle, the _virgin Oracle,_ she didn't know why she had disliked Rachel so much. She was brave, cool, artistic and a lot like her. It shocked Annabeth that they weren't best friends already.

Dinner was surprisingly low-key, considering they had just won a war. The only highlight was Juniper the tree nymph who screamed, "Grover!" and gave him a flying tackle hug, making everyone cheer.

She soon found herself in the camp kitchens, trying to bake a cake for Percy. Even with Tyson's help, it was a disaster. The cake looked a lot like a huge brown brick with blue cement.

She made her way to the Poseidon table. Percy was the only person there. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, happy birthday."

He looked at her stupidly. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's August eighteenth," she said. "Your birthday, right?" He looked stunned. Only Percy could forget his own birthday. "Make a wish."

"Did you bake this yourself?" he asked, eyeing the cake.

"Tyson helped."

"So that's why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra-blue cement," he said, making Annabeth laugh. As they sat in comfortable silence, eating the cake. It actually wasn't half bad. It was a bit too sweet and tasted slightly like smoke. She smiled when she saw Percy licking off the icing on his fingers.

"You saved the world."

 _"We_ saved the world," he corrected, making her smile.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy observed.

"Oh, I don't care." She tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't convincing, even to her.

"Uh-huh." He didn't sound convinced, either.

Percy looked nervous, like he was wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she would like it. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "You know I'd kick your butt."

Percy brushed the cake from his hands nervously. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said that I had to concentrate on one thing that anchored me to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

She tried to keep her eyes at the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking - "

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought - I didn't want to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking... "

Annabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Percy's stuttering, even though her heart was beating double time. "Anyone in particular?"

Percy glanced at her and glared playfully at her. "You're laughing at me!"

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy," he whined.

That made her laugh out loud. "I am never, _ever_ making things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

She leaned towards him.

His breath hitched.

She pressed her lips to his.

She didn't know how such a simple gesture would make her feel so good, but _gods,_ if she had a chance to stay like this forever, she wouldn't hesitate to take it. Percy's lips moved against hers, slightly unsure at first, then gaining enthusiasm quickly. Her surroundings melted and all her brain could process was Percy. His ragged breathing. His soft lips. The way his eyelashes tickled her cheeks.

They just sat there, kissing, until they were rudely interrupted.

"Well, it's about time!" someone growled, and suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers.

They broke apart, blushing. "Aw, come on!" Percy yelled to no one in particular. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried the duo to the lake. Percy's face was a shade of fire-truck red, making her laugh uncontrollably. They kept Percy and her close enough to hold hands, which they did. That is, until they got dumped in the lake.

Needless to say, it was the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand... that's a wrap!
> 
> Sorry if that was a little (very) long. I know the writing is bad, so please give me suggestions on how I can improve my writing. Hope this was worth you time.
> 
> As always, read, comment, send kudos.
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Benedict :D


	3. The Stables Scene (MoA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Annabeth wakes Percy up and takes him to the stables on the Argo II.
> 
> Me: *Looks in mirror*
> 
> Me: *Looks again*
> 
> Me: *groans*
> 
> Me: Dammit, I've still not turned into Rick. I still don't own Percy.

** Annabeth's POV: **

Annabeth paced her cabin nervously.

For the past few days, she had been plagued with nightmares to the point of insomnia. Most of them were so horrible that Annabeth found herself unable to sleep for fear of more nightmares.

So, she found herself sneaking into Percy's cabin.

They had been through so much together that just being in Percy's presence was comforting. Besides, they hadn't had a heart-to-heart conversation for a long time. Annabeth longed to touch him, to feel the roughness of his arms around her, to feel his steady heartbeat. She wanted to know that he was fine, that they were still together and that some stupid goddess hadn't stolen him again.

Most of all, she wanted to see him smile. The smile that had driven her crazy ever since they had first started dating. The smile that she had missed for eight months.

She smiled when she saw him drooling slightly on his pillow, muttering something incoherent. In sleep, Percy looked remarkably like his twelve-year-old self, happy and carefree. Looking at him, Annabeth could almost believe that they weren't fighting in a war.

"Percy, wake up," Annabeth said. "Percy."

Percy woke with a start. He looked at her groggily. "Wh - what's going on? Are we there?"

Did he really think so? "No. It's the middle of the night."

His eyes widened. "You mean... you sneaked into my cabin?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."

"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"

She decided to ignore that. Typical Percy, faces a giant head-on but shies away from a satyr with a baseball bat. "Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time together alone. I want to show you something - my favorite place aboard the ship."

Percy ran his fingers through his hair self consciously. "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"

That made Annabeth laugh. "You'd better, because I'm not kissing you until you do." She looked at his hair. It was messier than usual, which was saying a lot. "And brush your hair while you're at it."

__________________________________

She led him past the armory to the stables. As she pushed the wooden doors open she was immediately assaulted with the familiar smell of hay and fresh blankets. Unbidden images came to her mind - Percy and her talking on the zoo truck, her telling him about her dad and stepmom, how she felt like an outsider in her own family. Him telling her not to give up on them, Annabeth taking him advice grudgingly.

"A glass-bottomed boat?" Percy asked, cutting through her thoughts. He was looking at the glass doors.

"Sit with me," Annabeth said, grabbing a blanket.

As they relaxed on the blanket, Annabeth said, "Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily. Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."

Percy looked around. "What do you mean, come and go easily? Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"

That made her smile. Annabeth rapped her knuckles on the glass. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."

"You mean we're sitting on _doors_?" he asked, paling. "What if they opened?"

"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths," Annabeth said, unconcerned. "But they won't open. Most likely."

"Great."

She laughed at that. "You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"

He looked around. She didn't think he would recognize it, but he did. He gazed at her, making her shiver. It had been eight months since Percy had looked at her like that - like she was the only thing that interested him, like she was the only thing worth looking at.

"That zoo truck," he decided finally. "The one we took to Las Vegas."

She smiled widely. "That was so long ago," he continued. "We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt, trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals. How can you be nostalgic about that?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me," Annabeth said. "I told you about my family, and... " she fingered her camp necklace, running her fingers over her coral pendant. When Percy had first given it to her, she had loved it. It was beautiful, but in an ordinary way. It was so... Percy.

"And, it reminds me of how long we've known each other," she continued. "We were _twelve_ , Percy. Can you believe that?"

"No," he replied. "So... you knew you liked me from that moment?"

She smirked, hoping he couldn't see her blush. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me." That was only partially true. "Then I tolerated you for a few years." That was a lie. After the quest to return Zeus's lightning bolt, he had become her best friend. The line where they had become more than that was very fine. "Then-"

"Okay, fine," Percy said, laughing softly.

She leaned over and kissed him. Kissing Percy made her feel intoxicated and sober at the same time, like she was flying and grounded simultaneously. Her eyes fluttered shut as she savored the moment, the feel of his soft lips on hers, the way his arms snaked around her waist and held her firmly. She felt safe, loved. Percy had always made her feel that way.

She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy." The words felt insignificant, small.

He didn't say anything, but she saw it in his eyes how much he had missed her too. He had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something nostalgic. "Annabeth, in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace." He sounded hesitant.

Her mental shields went up immediately. She had been afraid that being with the Romans would change him. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life - "

"I know," he replied. "But while I was there I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me... and maybe when this war with the giants was over..."

Annabeth was stunned. She had expected Percy to tell her how great Camp Jupiter was, but she hadn't expected this. It was insanely sweet, considering she was usually the planner in their relationship. She blushed at the thought of raising a family with Percy. She definitely wanted that, but they were too young.

"Oh," she said, and instantly regretted it.

Percy turned away like he regretted mentioning it. "I'm sorry. I just... I had to think of that to keep me going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned - "

"No!" The fact that Percy thought of a future with her to keep him going made her warm all over."No, Percy. Gods, that's _so_ sweet." Percy looked at her hopefully. "It's just... we may have burned that bridge. If we can't repair things with the Romans - well, the two sets of demigods have never got along. That's why the gods kept us separate. I don't know if we could ever belong there."

He didn't argue, but he still looked hopeful. "I was having a nightmare when you woke me up." He told her about it.

Annabeth listened carefully. "Nico is the bait. Gaia's forces must have captured him somehow. But we don't know exactly where they're holding him."

"Somewhere in New Rome," he said. "Somewhere underground. They made it sound like Nico still had a few days to live, but I don't see how he could hold out so long with no oxygen."

"Five more days, according to Nemesis. The Kalends of July. At least the deadline makes sense now."

"What's a Kalends?"

Annabeth smirked. Truth to be told, the last few days were a little disconcerting - with Percy having answers to most of the questions asked. She enjoyed teaching Percy about things he was too ignorant to learn about.

"It's just the Roman term for the first of the month. That's where we get the word calendar. But how can Nico survive that long? We should talk to Hazel."

"Now?"

She hesitated. It was pretty important, but she didn't want to ruin this moment with Percy. "No," she decided. "It can wait until morning. I don't want to hit her with this news in the middle of the night."

"The giants mentioned a statue," Percy recalled. "And something about a talented friend guarding it. Anyone who can scare a giant... "

Annabeth looked at the landscape below, wondering if she should tell him about her encounter with Athena. A part of her didn't want to tell him, but this was Percy. If she couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anybody.

"Percy, have you seen Poseidon lately? Or had any kind of sign from him?"

He shook his head. "Not since... Wow. I guess I haven't thought about it. Not since the end of the Titan War, but that was last August." He looked at her. "Why? Have you seen Athena?"

Not meeting his eyes, she said, "It... it wasn't good. She didn't seem like herself.Maybe it's the Greek/Roman schizophrenia that Nemesis described. I'm not sure. She said some hurtful things. She said I had failed her."

"Failed her?" Percy sounded incredulous. "How could you ever - "

"I don't know." Annabeth felt miserable. "On top of that, I've been having nightmares of my own. They don't make as much sense as yours."

Percy got a distant look in his eyes again.

"Some romantic evening, huh?" Annabeth tried for a smile, but it felt weak. "No more bad things until the morning." She leaned over and kissed him again. "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, that's all that matters."

"Right," he said. "No more talk about Gaia rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants - "

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just hold me for a while."

Percy scooted closer and put his arms around her waist. Kissing him was one thing, but cuddling with Percy was a whole different feeling. The feel of his arms around his waist, his breath warm on her neck, the feel of his soft hair. He gently kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily.

She fell asleep to the sound of Percy breathing steadily against her.

**That was long. I hope that this was worth your time. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**As always, read, comment, send kudos.**

**Peace out,**

**Benedict :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long. I hope that this was worth your time. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.
> 
> As always, read, comment, send kudos.
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Benedict :D


	4. Percy Saves Annabeth From The Sirens (SoM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Percy saves Annabeth from swimming to her death. Set in Sea of Monsters.  
> Enjoy!

** Annabeth's POV: **

Annabeth stood on the foremast, gazing into the horizon as Percy tied her. She had told him to let her listen to the Sirens's music - she _had_ to know what they would sing about. Percy had agreed reluctantly to tie her to the foremast so she could listen without trying to swim to her death.

"Don't untie me, no matter what happens or how much ever I plead," she told him. "I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Ha-ha."

As he promised to keep her secure, he grabbed a wad of candle wax and kneaded them into earplugs. She nodded at him, smirking. He looked ridiculous with the wax earplugs over his ears. He stuck out his tongue at her.

The silence was eerie. The Queen Anne's Revenge narrowly avoided some jagged rocks.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She could hear the Siren's song. She couldn't hear what they were singing about, but her head was filled with images - a new Manhattan, designed completely by her, Athena and her dad together, Luke good and Thalia alive. She struggled against her bonds, calling out Percy's name. Tears streamed down her face. He looked away.

 _Her knife._ She grabbed her knife and cut the ropes. Now free, she swam towards the Sirens.

She felt like she was in a trance. The same images kept appearing in her mind's eye. She swam faster towards the music. The Sirens's faces kept changing - Athena, her dad, Luke, Thalia. All of them smiled reassuringly, beckoning her to come join them.

Suddenly, she felt Percy, hand on her ankle, trying to pull her back. She kicked and flailed, trying to get closer - they were so close - but Percy held her back.

He shot into the depths, taking her with him. They plunged deeper - three meters, six meters. She fought and struggled for air.

Suddenly, she could breathe again. She opened her eyes and saw that a bubble was covering her and Percy's bodies. She coughed and shuddered. Percy looked at her, as if checking if she was still under the Siren's spell. She burst into tears.

Percy put his arms awkwardly around her as she cried. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I'll get us back to the ship," he said. "It's okay. Just hang on."

She nodded. As they made it to the ship, she realized that the Siren's hadn't shown her _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. Hope you guys liked it.  
> As always, read, comment, send kudos.  
> Peace out,  
> Benedict :D


	5. The BotL Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for three hundred freaking hits. It means a lot to me.
> 
> HUGE SHOUTOUT to bythegraceandglory, Artemis1314, Fredipau99, MariOrlandini, and Dayis22 as well as the 9 guests who left kudos on this work. Thank you so much.
> 
> This is set in BotL (as you have guessed ) where Annabeth kisses Percy in Mt. Saint Helen's.
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It's been kinda hectic.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Put your cap on. Get out."

" _What_?" she all but shrieked. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

She glared at him - the glare she used to make him back down from any argument. But he glared right back, determination glinting in his sea-green eyes. She wanted to argue, to stay and fight next to him, but she knew he wouldn't allow it. She looked into his eyes - the ones which she had fallen for, and made a decision.

Looking back on it, she didn't know what made her so brave so suddenly. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Time seemed to slow down. She closed her eyes, and she felt everything. the hot air of the forge, the humid breeze. Most of all, she felt _him_. The shape of his soft, thin lips, the heat of his skin beneath her hands. She pulled away, out of breath and blushing like a tomato. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible.

She felt grateful for the invisibility, because Percy did _not_ need to see her blushing like this. She looked back and what she saw made her suppress a laugh. He was gaping at the direction she was going, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. She turned and followed the spider out of the forge.

For a mechanical bug, the spider was _fast_. It skittered out of the cave, leaving Annabeth no choice but to follow. As she turned and stared at the blackened cave entrance, waiting for Percy, she heard a bloodcurdling scream and a huge explosion. It was Percy's scream.

__________________________

The next two weeks were torture.

She couldn't really believe he was dead, but there was no way he could've survived that explosion. She was miserable - Percy, kind, brave idiot that he was, had sacrificed himself for her. What made her even sadder was the fact that she hadn't even stayed back to help him. His death was her fault.

She sat in her cabin, staring at her plans and maps unblinkingly. The quest seemed so insignificant now. She cursed herself for not listening to Chiron about taking four people on the quest. Maybe if she had taken one less person on the quest, maybe -

"Hey." Clarisse stepped into her cabin, looking at the plans scattered across the floor. "They're burning his shroud. Chiron wants you to come."

She shook her head. She didn't want to believe that he was dead - burning his shroud would only reinforce the fact that Percy wasn't coming back.

"Look," Clarisse's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "After it's done, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

She wanted to argue that no amount of hot chocolate would bring him back, but she steeled herself. Percy was gone. The least she could do was honor his sacrifice.

"Okay."

She walked to the amphitheater with Clarisse slowly. Campers looked at her as she made her way to the stage.

"It has been two weeks," Chiron said. "It is unlikely that he has survived, so we assume he is dead." His voice was heavy with sorrow. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do his final honors."

Annabeth made her way forward and took the burial shroud. It was sea-green with a trident embroidered on it. She slowly turned to face the audience. She choked back a sob as she said, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had." A single tear ran down her cheek. Her lips tingled with the memory of the kiss. "He was..."

She looked up, and what she saw made her inhale sharply.

Percy was standing there. His expression was mirroring the one when she had kissed him. Despite herself, she blushed, remembering the kiss.

"He's right there!"

Heads turned. People gasped.

"Percy!" Charles Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other campers crowded him, clapping him on the back. Percy looked dazed, like he was clubbed on the head.

Her elation quickly turned to anger. How _dare_ he go AWOL for _two_ _weeks_?

"Well," Chiron said with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me - "

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted, shoving aside other campers. She contemplated beating him up, but decided that it could wait. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Everyone went quiet. Realizing that she was making a scene, she pulled away. "I - we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry. I got lost."

"LOST?" she cried, her voice an octave higher than usual. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world - "

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, go back to your normal activities!"

As they rid on Chiron's back to the Big House, Annabeth silently thanked the gods for not taking away another person she cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I hoped you guys liked it. I'm pretty satisfied with this.
> 
> As always, read, comment, send kudos.
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Benedict :D


End file.
